Invincible
by SilentPegasus
Summary: Hopefully my best and longest story ever. How will the Gundams stand up against Andriods? I'm not really going to put pairing into this, becuase it's mote an Action fic. But i worked hard on it so i really want people to review! May change the rating to P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing otherwise there would be MANY changes. Anyway if a lawyer comes around asking about some girl named Chaya-le, you don't know her.  
  
Author Note: I wrote this story down in my *angels choir* purple notebook. Then *gasp* I lost my purple notebook for a whole month. I went into depression and refused to write anymore. But a few days ago I found it again. And here it is hopefully one of my best stories ever. So that means you better review!  
  
  
  
Invincible  
  
  
  
A young man sat alone in a midnight dark room, typing at a Quicksilver laptop. A plain lamp with gray coverings, dimly light the desk. The man's features were hard to make out in the darkness. Obviously strong and well built, with unruly dark hair. His perssian blue eyes were clued to the computer screen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Unseen by the pilot 01 a figure clad all in black crept towards him. Without giving a sign of any kind he whirled around in his chair with a gun pointed in the darkness. He's eyes were cold and murderess.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The figure stood perfectly still, but his breathing, which was hard and labored, gave him away.  
  
"Come out now," he needn't ask he already knew were he was.  
  
The mysterious figure turned and ran desperately to the open window. A shot fired. The figure screamed and instead of jumping fell out of the five- story window and hit the hard, chilly ground.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Three other figures also clad in complete black sat in a small black van. The van practically disappeared into the night because of its color and no one noticed it. As soon as they heard the scream of their comrade the engine started. With a squeal the van drove out of the parking lot and into the street.  
  
"There will be another time, Heero Yuy." the driver growled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Did he have any identification on him?"  
  
"I already checked, all he had was this," he handed her a small black piece of cloth that obviously had been torn from the actual suit and a cold gray collar, "and this". Noin looked at the collar in disgust and placed it on an examining tray table. With curious eyes she took the cloth and turned it over slowly in her hand. It was in fact completely black and well made. But the other side was an insignia; a full moon embroidered with gold was the letter 'P'.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She placed the black swatch next to the collar and handed the tray table to an awaiting assistant.  
  
"You, take this and have it scanned. I want to know what organization it belongs to and a full report on everything by tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes Ma'm!!"  
  
"Don't bother. I've already checked. No known organization carries this insignia," Heero stated coldly.  
  
Nion sighed again.  
  
"I don't know Heero, you've just got to many enemies."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hildi pass me that wrench will you?"  
  
"Sure Duo!"  
  
A young teen with long chestnut brown hair tied securely in a foot long braid was half under half out of the backside of a black BMW. Covered with sweat and motor oil he wiped his forehead. A young woman stood above him. Her blackish hair cut raggedly short, and a huge smile on her face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He blindly reached out his hand and she placed a small cylinder package into his hand, it wasn't the wrench. Two seconds later a cry of joy rang out.  
  
"SNICKERS!!"  
  
Hildi laughed. He was so much like a little kid, that it amazed her sometimes.not that she didn't encourage him.  
  
Duo came out from underneath the car chocolate stains on his fingers and an empty wrapper in his hand.  
  
"Hildi have I told you how much I love you today?"  
  
Hildi nodded and started counting on her fingers, "This morning when I opened my eyes, when I found your shoes that you thought were lost, and at breakfast.oh and.." she trailed off Duo was staring at her oddly, well not really her she realized. He was staring intently right behind her. She leaned forward and whispered, "Duo what's wrong?"  
  
His face darkened and his eyes narrowed. "Get behind me". Hildi did just that and got behind him. She could see how tense he was, he had just gotten back from a mission, now this had to happen! He was unarmed but definitely not defenseless.  
  
"I see you, no need to hide from the god of death. Just come out now and I won't hurt you," he growled.  
  
A figure dressed from head to toe in black and hidden by the shadows thrown by the boxes stacked up against the wall. Hildi sensing something, someone behind her slowly turned her head. Sure enough too more stocky looking men also dressed in black stood behind her.  
  
"Duo there are more!" she hissed. He growled and reached for the gun five steps away. A single shot rang out, the bullet barely missing his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," growled the figure.  
  
"Duo!" he turned at Hildi's yelp. The figures behind them had grabbed her and she stood kicking back with all her might, making them wince.  
  
"Don't touch her," he warned in a very threatening tone.  
  
"No worries Mr. Maxell all we came for was some of you"  
  
"Duo behind you!" Hildi cried a frantic expression on her face. At that moment Duo's entire world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So they did what exactly?"  
  
Hildi, Noin, Zechs, Heero, and Sally were hovering over Duo who sat bored in a large leather black chair, in Noin's Preventers office.  
  
"After that they knocked Duo out and stuck like a needle in his arm. It looked like they just drew some blood. Then they tied me up and left. I heard a car engine outside, but it wasn't like I could follow"  
  
"You didn't see their car?"  
  
Hildi shock her head sadly and pointed to the rope burns on her wrists.  
  
"I was sort of tied up at the moment." Duo put a protective arm around her shoulders and they both curled up on the chair together.  
  
Noin turned to Heero a grim expression on her face.  
  
"I think they're the same ones that attacked you" Heero nodded as Duo and Hildi looked over to him shocked.  
  
"Someone attacked you!!" Hildi asked. Heero nodded slightly.  
  
"Heero was attacked last week by a man in black. He wore this insignia. Unfortunately, he didn't live," Noin stated handing Hildi the swatch of black cloth. Then Duo got that smirk, annoying smug look on his face.  
  
"Hahahahaha, ya I guess they figured they better wizen up and send three men to get the GREAT SHINGAMI!" Hildi groaned and whacked him over the head. Noin gave a half grin and continued.  
  
"I really think we should contact the other pilots immediately. If they went after Duo and Heero then I think their next target would be Trowa,"  
  
"Why Trowa?" questioned Zechs.  
  
"Pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. Heero, Duo, then Trowa. See the pattern?"  
  
Zechs nodded and Duo sighed leaning far back in his chair that tipped Hildi who screeched with alarm and fell right into his arms as they both landed underneath the chair and upside down. Heero arched one of his eyebrows as did Zechs and Noin cracked up in a fit of laughter. Muffled from underneath the chair Duo called out,  
  
"Trowa can easily take care of himself,"  
  
"Unlike you, DEAD MAN!" yelled Hildi slightly muffled but definitely enraged because of being embarrassed in front of Heero Yuy, his archrival and his archrivals wife. 


	2. What do they want...

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing otherwise there would be MANY changes. Anyway if a lawyer comes around asking about some girl named Chaya-le, you don't know her.  
  
Authors Note: I wrote the last chapter at the same time I'm writing this one so the others will hopefully come in fast succession! Just a heads up I have a huge research project in history, which is like due on January 31. I know it shouldn't affect my stories, but it will because I like to finish my projects, especially big one's early. Please be patient and review when the next chapter comes out!! Oh yea this is a no brainier but review for this chapter too!! Oh by the way I have no idea what the ringmasters name is so ummm tell me if you know.  
  
  
  
Invincible  
  
Chapter 2-What do they want?  
  
  
  
Catherine the beautiful circus knife thrower spun round on her heel and cornered her brother right next to the exit of the tent.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out for a walk," he sighed. Sometimes his sister could be a little overbearing. She looked worried but let him pass.  
  
"Alright, but don't stay out to late!"  
  
"Don't worry," he called over his shoulder. The tent flap closed behind him and he closed his eyes slowly breathing in the cold night air. A breeze rustled his hair, which hung in front of on eye. He stood still enjoying the quite and solitude the midnight hour gave him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. Someone was watching him. He hadn't moved more then ten steps from the tent opening so keeping an ear out and a sharp eye open for any danger quickly made his way back. He had gone less then two steps when a sharp pain rang from his shoulder to his spine. Without a sound he crumbled to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Hurry up, he's not going to be out for long and we only need a drop of it," hissed the figure standing above Trowa's fallen form. Another shadow broke away from the darkness and into the dim light projected from the tent. He bent of the young pilot and quickly stuck a syringe into his arm. Two minutes later both figures were gone and Trowa still lay unconscious.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Catherine looked back at his trailer and noticed with worry in her heart that his lights were still of indicating that he still hadn't gotten back yet. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Mushi Mushi Catherine Bloom speaking,"  
  
"Catherine? It's me Noin."  
  
"Noin! What makes you call so late?"  
  
"Not good news I'm afraid. Yesterday afternoon Duo was attacked by a couple of figures that we haven't identified yet. This is just a checkup but Trowa's okay right?"  
  
Catherine gasped and dropped the phone. Swinging her door open she ran out barefoot. She ran back into the tent but it was empty and the only person there was the head of the lighting crew who was turning of the tent lights.  
  
"Have you seen Trowa?"  
  
"No Miss. Bloom haven't seen him since after the show,"  
  
She chewed her lip and ran out the way he had left calling his name desperately.  
  
"Catherine." she yelped in surprise and jumped back. There he was on the ground lifting himself up slowly. She had been stepping on him and hadn't even noticed!  
  
"Oh TROWA, your save!!!" She grabbed him in a hug and cried into his chest.  
  
When they got back to Catherine's trailer, Catherine sheepishly picked up the forgotten phone.  
  
"Noin?"  
  
"Catherine! What happened?? I have a squad making their way to you now."  
  
"No, no I'm fine"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Here, Trowa wants to talk to you,"  
  
"Miss. Noin,"  
  
"Trowa, are you okay what happened!"  
  
"I got knocked out, that's all. Catherine's just very worried."  
  
"She should be. Trowa do you know if they took any of your blood?"  
  
Trowa's eyes searched over his arms and almost missed the tiny pinprick of blood that came from where the needle had been.  
  
"Yes, they did"  
  
Nion cursed under her breath. "Trowa do you think you could come to earth for a couple of days?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Good I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.  
  
Trowa slowly put the phone down and turned to Catherine.  
  
"I have to go to earth for a few days,"  
  
Catherine shook her head violently.  
  
"Not without me!"  
  
"But."  
  
"I'm going to pack and inform Mr. Zaling that we'll be gone for a few days. You better pack too,"  
  
Trowa sighed and walked the short distance to his trailer. Sometimes older sisters could be a little more annoying then helpful. He'd have to call Middi and tell her their date for tomorrow was off. She wouldn't be happy about that, in fact she'd probably want to come with him too. He moaned, very uncharacteristic for himself and decided he would call her from the plan and leave a message on her machine. Pulling out his suitcase his mouth twisted into a frown, what could they possibly have wanted his blood for?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So we know they have some of Duo and Trowa's blood. Heero thinks it has something to do with your DNA. Hildi is contacting Quatra and Wufie as we speak and Zechs has started scanning the collar, that was found on the assailant Heero killed." Noin paced back and forth across the room. Lady Une sat in her chair calmly staring out the window, deep in thought. Trowa, Duo, and Heero sat scattered across the room. All three of them looking slightly bored. The meeting had started two hours ago and they still hadn't come up with any conclusion. Catherine had come but after the first hour had left to go shopping with Relena who had seen the pained look of annoyance on Trowa's face.  
  
Just then, none other then Dorothy Catolonia came storming in. Noin's secretary came bustling in after her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Noin. I told her you were in a meeting but she insisted on being let in!" Noin waved her away and Duo glared at Dorothy.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Dorothy glared back, her glare rivaled that of Heero's and Duo with a squeak covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Miss. Catolonia I must insist you wait outside until this meeting is over,"  
  
"Well Miss. Noin I think you should hear what I have to say before you send me away."  
  
Noin nodded and rubbed her temples tiredly.  
  
"Go ahead then,"  
  
"Is it true that the pilots 01, 02, and 03 have been attacked?"  
  
Duo looked up, "We have names you know!" She glared at him and again he backed down with an indignant humph.  
  
"Yes it's true, who told you this?"  
  
"No one had to tell me, I figured it out. It isn't a normal accurance that three pilots meet in the same room unless during stressful times in war. What I came to say was I know who is responsible." 


End file.
